The present inventions are related to systems and methods for detecting and/or decoding information, and more particularly to systems and methods for performing iterative data decoding and/or detection.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. The effectiveness of any transfer is impacted by any losses in data caused by various factors. In some cases, an encoding/decoding process is used to enhance the ability to detect a data error and to correct such data errors. As an example, a simple data detection and decode may be performed, however, such a simple process often lacks the capability to converge on a corrected data stream. To increase the possibility of convergence, various existing processes utilize two or more detection and decode iterations. In many cases, the aforementioned systems are inefficient.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.